


Hammer Swap

by gutterpigeon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, More characters to be added, and have personalities, but nothing explicit, clint barton - Freeform, gender neutral hammers, is not going to have a fun time, isn't either, the hammers are sentient, the hammers use they/their pronouns, there may be hints at past poly bill/sif/thor, this is my first fic I'm terrified but beta ray bill needs so much love, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpigeon/pseuds/gutterpigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and his oath brother Beta Ray Bill get together and swap hammers, and the rest of the Avengers learn the hard way that not all enchanted weapons are alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a post I made on tumblr, and I'm not sure how long it'll be. I'm completely new to fic writing, as a warning. Beta'd (*snickers*) by the amazing Mushdooom!

The bar was lively, teeming with familiar faces, booming voices, and heavy scents of enemy blood mixed in with mead and roasting meat. The scent of victory, and Bill always tried to treasure every chance to immerse himself in it. You never know when these things will be taken from you. 

This place was his home, and yet, could never fully be _home_ , not when how wonderful and accepting the Asgardian people were towards him often served as a stark contrast to how his own had been. It's too good here, too ideal. He would not find a bar quite like this at back home, not on any previous or current versions of Korbin, their drinks much less potent and meat certainly not on any Korbinite's menu apart from his own. For now, things seemed better at the new settlement, warmer and optimistic, but how long would that last before the survivors go back to scorning him, before yet again they were faced with extinction, and Bill proves himself to be completely useless yet again, no matter how much power he has?

An annoyed Skuttlebutt flashed the words _why the long face, Bill?_ into his mind from her position outside of the new planet's orbit at the same time that Mjolnir and Stormbreaker pushed questioning and warm concerned feelings towards him. They seemingly always gang up on him when they are all so connected and his emotions are mixed. He admittedly got carried away by doubt at a time when he should be more focused on enjoying the moment. Bill was grateful for their efforts and smiled as best he could, and a pleased Mjolnir rewarded the slight shift in his mood with a gentle hum of what can best be described as the hammer's version of positive reinforcement, loving and encouraging feelings buzzed through him.

Thor, who could not help but 'overhear' the silent conversation, wordlessly clapped his hand on his broad shoulder, letting his heavy hand ground his brother's fretful mind, if only for a little while. Bill subtly leaned into the touch, and though it was far too loud hear the cyborg's familiar contented rumbles (he does not _purr_ , he stubbornly insisted) over the sounds of merriment , the low and steady vibrations could still be felt, and told the thunderer that the gesture was appreciated and wanted.

It was when the rowdy celebrations died down enough that one needn't shout to be heard that Bill admitted his concerns to the sympathetic ears of Thor and Sif. He was kept busy building in the new settlement, Ti Asha Ra made sure of that, and it certainly helped ease the ache and distracted his mind, but it was all so easy and not particularly exciting. This would have been fine for him, but Stormbreaker? Stormbreaker, despite being loyal and eager to please, found the long periods of work and diplomatic meetings completely dull. His weapon had been filled to the brim with unspent energy, which in turn also made him restless and uneasy, making settling in comfortably nearly impossible. Today's break to join in on the battle alongside his brothers and sisters at arms had been intended to burn off both of their thirsts for action, but it hardly satisfied Stormbreaker's needs, and Bill really could not be away from his duties for much longer.

"Aye, I could sense our friend did not want the fun to end so soon, they seemed to want to incite a second round with how reckless they flew," Thor chuckled as he reached down to stroke the handle of the golden hammer, who was happily resting near their older sibling and passing a small current back and forth between them.

"Nearly took off that young general's hand when they raised their flag of surrender," Sif added.

This was news to Bill, who sighed, about to reprimand his weapon for being overly enthusiastic on the field, but honestly, could he blame Stormbreaker? They are a _weapon_ , not a common tool, and he of all people knew the frustration of not being able to do what you were meant to do. 

Still, this behavior was not going to be tolerated.

"Well, Stormbreaker? What do you have to say for yourself? When do you think Mjolnir's patience will rub off on you?"

Apologetic pulses emanated from the shivering hammer, if there was one thing Stormbreaker hated more than meeting aliens diplomatically rather than on a battlefield or being touched by an Unworthy attempting to lift them, it was being chastised by their Wielder, and doing so in front of Thor and Mjolnir only added insult to injury. Mjolnir interjected with their own objections, trying to redirect Bill's annoyance away from their upset sibling, and trying to sooth Stormbreaker by altering the charge between them to magnetically cling to the other, not unlike a pair of hugging children. 

Sif could not completely understand subtle language of the enchanted hammers, but she knew enough that her mead fogged mind found the sight of two immensely powerful weapons huddled together like scolded pups _completely hilarious_ , and couldn't have held back the loud snort if she tried. Her outburst was contagious, and soon the trio lit up the hall with their resonating laughter. Stormbreaker wasn't exactly happy being poked fun of, but the positive energy and lightened atmosphere was better than the alternative.

"If it's entertainment the hammer seeks, perhaps Thor could use it's aid on Midgard?" Sif eventually managed to say once she caught her breath. "He had mentioned that things have been tense among the mortals."

Bill stared wide eyed and slack jawed for a few seconds, before meeting Thor's gaze and seeing that his face mirrored his own expression, minus about a foot or so of excess mouth.

"Sif, my friend, you are a genius!"

"I could kiss you!"

"Agreed!"

"Not with uncleansed mouthes, you won't", Sif scoffed, pressing a finger on Thor's lips with one hand and closing Bill's toothy snout shut with the other . "Really though, the answer was right in front of your noses," she said as she gently shook his muzzle for added effect.

Bill growled halfheartedly at the  
drunken, friendly jesting, and at Skuttlebutt's message of _that never gets old, the Lady is truly my hero_. 

"Stormbreaker, you are welcome to fight by my side for as long as you need , or once my brother has finished his work, whichever comes first. It would be an honor. And Mjolnir, if you could lend your help to Bill, it would be greatly appreciated. What say you ?"

To say the now humming and glowing hammer was excited at the prospect would be an understatement. Thor was one of the first beings Stormbreaker sensed when they came into existence, and they loved and trusted the Asgardian just as much as they did Bill. The hammer pushed feelings of _YES_ strong enough to ripple across the room, followed by shyer questioning thoughts, seeking Mjolnir's approval over the arrangement.

If it had been any other person, Mjolnir would have refused, as the enchantment made the idea of being held by an Unworthy quite repulsive, and not even a direct order from their Wielder would change their mind. Mjolnir wouldn't have felt this comfortable with just any of the handful of Worthy beings, either. Bill, however, was different. His energy called to them the first time they met, and so exhilarating was his aura that they found themself being torn from Thor before it knew what was happening. Thankfully Bill proved to be a loyal, trustworthy ally, and the hammer had no doubts that Stormbreaker would protect Thor fiercely. They would have taken this particular assignment with no complaints had Thor demanded it, but Mjolnir appreciated being asked. They replied with a deep hum of approval.

"Then it's settled! Maybe now I...I won't-t-tsst...," Bill's partially artificial voice scrambled and stuttered a bit, showing that the strong Asgardian brew can manage to give his cyborg body a buzz. It most certainly was _not_ him being overcome with emotion. He cleared his throat before continuing. "...t-thank you , my friends, you are far too good to me." 

They said their sleepy goodbyes, embracing one another a little longer than usual, and held out their hands. Stormbreaker flew eagerly to Thor, and Mjolnir to Bill. 

"Come, old friend, we've got work to do." He spun the hammer, winding faster and faster, then shot off into the night, choosing to take the scenic route home among the stars,.

"Young Stormbreaker," Thor smiled as he reached for the edge of his cape,"how does a good polishing sound before we head to Midgard to meet our friends?"

It sounded _fantastic_ to the gilded hammer, who sparked and hummed, this was going to be _fun _.__

__But fun would be the last word the other Avengers would use to describe it's vacation at the tower._ _

**Author's Note:**

> For those unfamiliar with BRB, he is an alien cyborg who looks a bit like a skinned horse, and is the first being after Thor to lift Mjolnir. For being so noble, he was given a hammer of his own, Stormbreaker. Thor and Bill consider one another to be brothers, and man is their relationship underrated! The two are SO SAPPY and cute. Bill also has a past with Sif that at times is equally sweet, but I hate the love triangles so I headcanon poly stuff as a cure c: . Romance will not feature heavily. Skuttlebutt is one of Bill's closest friends and is a sentient space ship. I'm not super familiar with the Avengers in 616, so it probably will be in an ambiguous universe?


End file.
